1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator control system including an operation control apparatus that controls operation of a device driven by an actuator by generating a command signal for commanding operation of the device, and an actuator control apparatus that controls the actuator in accordance with the command signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, actuator control systems including an operation control apparatus that controls operation of a device driven by an actuator by generating a command signal for commanding operation of the device, and an actuator control apparatus that controls the actuator in accordance with the command signal are known (for example, see JP 2006-240612A). JP 2006-240612A discloses an actuator control system that controls operation of a control surface (operation of a device) of an aircraft. This actuator control system includes an FCC (Flight Control Computer) serving as an operation control apparatus and an ACE (Actuator Control Electronics) serving as an actuator control apparatus. Note that the ACE is provided as an actuator control apparatus that controls an actuator for driving a control surface.
The actuator control apparatus of the system disclosed in JP 2006-240612A is provided with a control portion (31) serving as a digital computing portion that generates a control signal for controlling operation of the actuator in accordance with a command signal for commanding operation of the control surface that is generated by the operation control apparatus. This actuator control apparatus is further provided with a monitoring portion (41) serving as a digital computing portion that monitors an abnormality relating to operation of the actuator control apparatus. This monitoring portion is configured to perform the same process as the above-described control portion. This provides a configuration that enables monitoring of the occurrence of a generic failure, that is, a failure that may occur commonly among the same pieces of software or hardware. Note that the actuator control apparatus of JP 2006-240612A is also provided with a backup control portion that generates the above-described control signal by being configured as an analog circuit having fewer functions than the above-described control portion. By additionally including this backup control portion, the above-described actuator control apparatus is configured to be able to control operation of the actuator even if a generic failure has occurred.